


For the Defense

by Glory1863



Category: Compulsion (1959), Criminal Minds, Judgment at Nuremburg (1961), Law & Order, Law & Order: Criminal Intent, Law & Order: SVU, Matlock, Perry Mason (TV)
Genre: Gen, Lawyers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 14:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10439328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glory1863/pseuds/Glory1863
Summary: Not impressed by the quality of Spencer Reid's legal representation at his preliminary hearing?  Neither was I.  Here is a set of drabble length works presenting Reid with other options.





	1. Perry Mason

His new lawyer is a dead-ringer for the villain in _Rear Window_.  The accompanying woman is pretty in a 1950’s way that reminds Spencer of Grandma Reid.

“My name is Mason,” the man says. “This is my secretary, Della Street.”  They get right down to business.  The questions are pointed.  The difference is that Mason is willing to believe Reid’s story.  He gives Della a flurry of orders for Paul Drake, a private investigator.

“How did you hear about my case?”

“Another client, Lila Archer, brought it to my attention.”

“She was quite insistent that we take it.” Della smiles.


	2. Alexandra Cabot

His new lawyer is a tall, thin, blonde who appears deadly serious with or without her black-framed glasses so much like his own.

“My name is Alexandra Cabot. A mutual friend says you need my help.”

“Didn’t you prosecute sex crimes in New York?”

“Yes, and at the International Court of Justice. I’ve been in witness protection and I’ve been censured. What about you?”

Reid tells her his story. He’s not sure she’s buying it.

“I’ve worked with less.” She then lays out some strategies for his defense that really push the envelope.

“Umm, who was the friend?”

“George Huang.”


	3. Ben Matlock

There’s a ruckus in the hall.

“Looky here. It’s a sack of hot dogs.  I ain’t paying $5 for a tiny bag of peanuts on the plane.  I’m hungry!”

His new lawyer is an older man wearing an expensive gray linen suit. “Name’s Ben Matlock.”  He plops the carryout on the table.  “Help yourself, son.  You could use one.”

Between bites, Reid tells his story.

“You sure have a way of getting yourself into a heap of trouble. Weren’t you involved in that crazy Tobias Henkel case, too?” 

Reid nods, surprised. He appreciates the shrewd intelligence behind the folksy ways.


	4. Jack McCoy

His new lawyer is a tall, rawboned man vaguely reminiscent of Abraham Lincoln.

“Aren’t you Jack McCoy, the DA for New York City?”

“I was until the last election. The electorate is fickle.  Why don’t you tell me about your case?”

Reid does. McCoy doesn’t seem pleased.

“If taking my case would harm your chances. . .”

“I couldn’t care less about politics, Dr. Reid. My only interest is justice.  You didn’t get that at your preliminary hearing.”

Reid still thinks McCoy has his own agenda.

“Besides, I owe Ambassador Prentiss a favor, and I’m no longer in the running for AG.”


	5. Ron Carver

His new lawyer is an immaculately dressed black man named Ron Carver.

“One of the detectives from Major Case – more like Major Hunch – said you needed help. Personally, I think he’s just trying to score points with your boss.”

“Or more Mets tickets.” The joke falls flat.  Reid moves on to his story. 

Carver shakes his head. “What **were** you thinking?  Never mind.  Rhetorical question.”

“If you don’t believe me. . .”

“It doesn’t matter what I believe, only what I can prove. Agent Prentiss said I’d have evidence.  I trust her.  Your unit did a great job with that terrorism case.”


	6. Jonathan Wilk

His new lawyer is a heavy-set man in shirtsleeves. As Jonathan Wilk goes over the evidence, Reid discovers how the man’s voice can mesmerize a jury.  It reminds him of listening to the old radio broadcast _War of the Worlds_.

Wilk is nationally famous, the kind of high-powered lawyer Hotch would recommend to him, but Reid is uncomfortable. Through an impassioned final argument, Wilk saved two genius sociopathic college students from execution in Illinois for the murder of a younger boy.  Reid’s not sure justice was served in that case, but in his position, perhaps he can’t afford such scruples.   


	7. Hans Rolfe

His new lawyer is a tall, thin man with a pleasant German accent. Hans Rolfe has an international reputation.  He’s best known for defending war criminals.  He has a talent for taking sensational cases and politicizing them further.  What would Strauss think? 

Reid is familiar with Rolfe’s methods, how he treats traumatized, mentally challenged witnesses. He tells them to make a sentence using three words:  Hare, hunter, hound.  When they can’t, he not only destroys their credibility but also their human dignity.  Reid won’t allow that to happen to his mother.    

“I’m sorry to have wasted your time, _Herr_ Rolfe.”

 


	8. William Reid

His new lawyer is the last person Spencer expected to see.

“Dad, why are you here?”

“Your mother is worried about you.”

“Right.”

“Agent Rossi told me you were in trouble and if I were any kind of a father I’d bust my ass to help you.”

“Sounds like Rossi.”

“Look, Spencer, I admit I’m not much of a father. I was overwhelmed by your mother’s illness and your genius.  I didn’t handle either well, but I absolutely believe in your innocence.  I’m a damn good lawyer, and that’s what you need right now.  Let me help you, son.  Please.”


End file.
